


These lemons -_-

by Devilboi666



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilboi666/pseuds/Devilboi666
Summary: This is a bunch of fnaf lemons and smut, beware smol people





	These lemons -_-

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING   
> this is smut and yaoi if you dont like that, theres the back button

Freddy's POV:  
That damned fox thinking hes so slick and sly, when i catch him hes gonna get it! There i was minding my own buisness in the SHOWER when he came and took my hat, towel, and my bowtie! im walking around naked looking for him when i hear a snicker from behind me, "OI, Fazber ye lookin fer something?" he says as i look and see him wearing my hat, bowtie, and he has my towel on his hook, "Foxy, give me my towel, NOW" i yell at the last bit. "Nahh I be thinkin i'll keep it" he says grinning and runs off. "FOXY!" i yell and chase after him. He runs into a room and i see foxy with my stuff, but also Bonnie, Chica, Goldie and Mike. "U-umm" i studder and run out of the room

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I'm in my room embarrrassed about earlier, i got my towel back and i dried off, "Why does that fox tease me, he knows i dont like it" Foxy walks in and walks twords me, "Aye laddie, ye ok" he asks sitting next to me "yeah" i answer looking away, i always liked Foxy but i never got to tell him, "Ye know, i came in herr ta tell ye somethin" he says looking down. I dont knwo what came over me but i pulled him close to me and gently pressed my lips against his, he growled lowly sending a shiver down my spine as he licked my lips asking for an entrence, i kept my mouth shut and he slid a hand down to my ass, squeezing it gently. I gasped and he took advantage of that and snaked his tounge into my mouth, exploring the wet cavern. I immeadiately felt submissive and let him pick me up, "Ye be goin in me cove~" me purred and carried my half naked body to pirates cove, he but me on his bed and looked at me with lustful eyes, "Take yer pants off" he growled, "Yes captian" and i take my pants off and im left in my boxers, with a tent. he licks his lips and pulls his pants off showing his 8 inch cock dangling and hard between his legs, "Be a good lad and pleasure yer captian~" he purrs seductively and i get on my knees and grab his cock, squeezing it gently, he maons and i start to lick the tip, i lick up and down the shaft before taking it all in my mouth, i stop half way due to its length but Foxy thrusts the rest down my throat, "MMF" i exclaim when he forces it down the rest of the way, "Shut up ye be me bitch an i be tellin ye whats too much." This made me undenyably turned on and i started to jack myself off, Foxy smacked my hand and looked at me, "Arrr ye pleasurin yeself, without me perrmission~ ye need ta be punished~" and with one quick movement im on all fours and hes at my entrance with his tip poking into my ass. "F-Foxy~" i say as i let out a shakey moan, 'Aye lad~" he asks as i try to push myself further on his member. As i do this he pulls back, "Ye tryin ta get out of ye punishment?~" he flicks my nipple causing me to let out a loud moan, "F-fuck me please", "Whats me name" he smirks and flicks my nipple again, "C-CAPTIAN" i scream in pleasure and he thrusts in, "Ye be right~" and he pulls out to his head and thrusts back in hitting my g-spot i let out a breathy moan and he trhusts again, "C-captian, can i please pleasure myself?" i ask eyes half-lidded i hear him chuckle and i feel something cold touch my cock, "w-what is that" he starts to pump me rough, i shudder and tighten around him. He grunts and thrusts, "Ye be so tight" I look up, "H-harder please Captian" i moan as he perks his head up, "Yes me slut~" he sasys in a deep voicer and thrusts harder into my vergin hole, i was a dominante but this~ this is for the gods i let out a breathy and loud moan and climax but nothing ccame out, i realized what it was that he put on me, a cock ring, i moan and whimper and i hear Foxy chuckle, "Ye not gonna cum before me~" and he thrusts harder making me writh and moan under him. Hes the god of anal sex it feels so good, "L-laddie im close~" he moans and i feel him climax inside of me, he slips the ring off my sensetive cock and sucks me a little and i release my large loan in his mouth. "Ye still hate me?~" he asks and i look at him lying next to me, "Not at all captain" i say as i fall asleep next to him.

A/N WHOOO my first story... i know its trash plz give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism thanks and baiiiiiiiiii


End file.
